Big Time Talent
by illusionsaremylife
Summary: What happens when Jaci falls in love with a guy who will never love her back? Or when she runns away and starts a band. or when she crys everyday? You never know!
1. Discovery

_**HERE'S MY DISCLAIMER!**_

**_THREE MEN ARE WALKING DOWN THE STREET ONE SAYS: I OWN SEVENTEEN HOTELS AND CASINOS.  
THE SECOND SAYS: I'M A MILLIONARE.  
THE THIRD (COOKIEMONSTERGIRL) SAYS: I OWN BIG TIME RUSH.  
THE FIRST TWO ARE LIKE: WTF!  
THEN A BUNNY POPS OUT AND SAYS NO YOU DON'T!

* * *

_****__****__****__**

_**Jaci POV**_

"Our next performer is Jaci... Uh what's your last name kid?" I never bothered to put my last name on the card or tell them, I mean, I knew it was me! "It's cool Mitch! Just let the girl sing!" My new found friend, Johnny, said from the back. "Whatever. Give it up for Jaci!"

One quick breath and the music started. And with that so did my career, because little did I know that a dude from Rouqe records was in the house tonight.

_"__I don't think that passenger seat  
Has ever looked this good to me  
He tells me about his night  
And I count the colors in his eyes"_

"He'll never fall in love he swears  
As he runs his fingers through his hair  
I'm laughing 'cause I hope he's wrong  
And I don't think it ever crossed his mind  
He tells a joke I fake a smile  
That I know all his favorite songs and"

"I could tell you his favorite colors green  
He loves to argue, born on the seventeenth  
His sister's beautiful, he has his father's eyes  
And if you ask me if I love him, I'd lie"

"He looks around the room  
Innocently overlooks the truth  
Shouldn't a light go on?  
Doesn't he know I've had him memorized for so long?"

"He sees everything black and white  
Never let nobody see him cry  
I don't let nobody see me wishing he was mine"

"I could tell you his favorite colors green  
He loves to argue, born on the seventeenth  
His sister's beautiful, he has his father's eyes  
And if you ask me if I love him, I'd lie"

"He stands there then walks away  
My God, if I could only say  
I'm holding every breathe for you"

"He'd never tell you but he can play guitar  
I think he can see through everything but my heart  
First thought when I wake up is, "My god, he's beautiful"  
So I put on my make up and pray for a miracle"

"Yes, I could tell you his favorite colors green  
He loves to argue oh and it kills me  
His sisters beautiful he has his father's eyes  
And if you asked me if I love him  
If you ask me if I love him, I'd lie"

If you asked me how I felt that moment in time, you wouldn't have an awnser because I was feeling things that words don't describe. I was the last one on stage so soon after I got off the stage everyone started leaving. While I was putting my gutair in the case Gustavo Roque came up and asked me who I was. "My name is Jaci Holmes." he looked me over real fast. Man I've heard of this guy before, but I never thought he would be this chubby! "Where did you take singing lessons?" I did a double take at that. "I didn't." He then looked me strait in the eyes and said, "Where are you going?" and I said, "LA." and he said, "How are you getting there?" in reply I said "Bus." He said, "That makes two of us."

"What?" "Well, I don't go bye limo every time! Your going to see someone aren't you?" He said as we left the club we were in and walk to the bus stop. "Yeah I am."

"Who is it?" "Um... my friend Katie. I'm older than her but we've always been real close friends. And she lives in LA. I'm going to stay with her for three months and hopefully get discovered in that time." he smiled and asked if I wanted a ride to LA. "Sure I guess. But how?" at that he helpfully pulled out a cell phone and called Kelly, who I guessed was his assistant.

"Kelly will be her in ten minutes, she had to pick up the dogs from where ever they where so she'll get us on the way." After ten minutes a limo pulled up. "Wow!" he told me to get in if I wanted a ride, I, of course, got in.

After we rode in silence for five minutes Kelly asked me who I was. "Jaci Holmes," I reached to shake her hand, "Nice to meet you Kelly." she looked at Gustavo and then said "That's why. Did Johnny call you again?" Gustavo nodded. "You know Johnny?" I asked. "Johnny helps me find new talent." So I already got discovered and didn't even know it. THen we stopped and the door opened.

When that door opened I did another double take. "James?" He looked at me and his eyes popped out of his just about. "Jaci!" Of course I should probley mention the fact the me and James are brother and sister. Gustavo looked at me and asked if I knew James. "Of course. He's my brother." Then Carlos got in, followed by Logan and Kendall. "Oh... It's good to see you guys!" Kendall looked at me and said, "Why are you here?"

"Um... I'm staying with Katie... for three months." Just about then we pulled up to the Palm Woods, and everyone but Kelly and Gustavo got out. "Where's your stuff?" Carlos asked. "In my backpack."

"Oh." Kendall looked at me and said, "Wait! Your staying three months with Katie?" I looked at him and said "Yup." and he eyed me funny then said, "So your staying with us?" I had almost forgotten that Katie was Kendall's sister. "Oh yeah." In truth I was completly happy with being able to stay with Kendall. I mean I've had a crush on him as long as I can remember...

* * *

HIT THAT REVIEW BUTTON!

V

V

V


	2. Stealing Hearts and Money?

_**RECAP**_

_"Oh." Kendall looked at me and said, "Wait! Your staying three months with Katie?" I looked at him and said "Yup." and he eyed me funny then said, "So your staying with us?" I had almost forgotten that Katie was Kendall's sister. "Oh yeah." In truth I was completly happy with being able to stay with Kendall. I mean I've had a crush on him as long as I can remember..._

_**JACI POV  
**_Ya know... the more I think about it... the more I almost regret everything. The only down side is that me and James CONSTANTLY fight... I mean... it's the brother sister bonding thing! Yesterday it was over which headshot he should use, "I don't care Mr. I'm so pretty look at me!" DUDE! Honestly! He acts like a whimp sometimes! "But I need to know!" with him though I can roll my eyes all I want because honestly, he is to attracted to himself to notice.

Me and Carlos, that is a different thing. Me and him have always been close but now he sends so much time with me! Yesterday we went swimming, and today we are going to goof off ALL day... or until Gustavo takes all of them away...

Logan and me have always been pretty close but honestly he spends so much time doing other stuff I haven't seen him much...

Kendall...

Kendall is avoiding me. Don't know why but he is...

Katie, haven't seen her in forever and she has school most of the time.

_**KENDALL POV  
**_I can't believe this! Here she is, she comes in here, befriends my sister, befriends my Carlos, my Logan, and is brother to James, steals my heart... wait... what did I just say? **(NO JO)**

_**Carlos POV**_  
"I'll see your 5 and raise you a 10." I know I don't sound or act like I would be could at poker... but I am. And so is Logan. "I fold." Logan is the only guy left, and I'm not sure but I think Jaci is gonna win.

_**LOGAN POV  
**_"I just lost $30 to Jaci!" I complained to Kendall as we played video games. "Man, she is just messing everything up!" Kendall said. I looked at him. How could he act like that to her. "What?"

"I mean she just comes in here and starts using you for money. Carlos for entertainment. She just makes James mad. And I've been avoiding her." Here comes the double take. "What do you mean? Using me for money! Carlos is friends with her! James is her brother what do you expect! And you've really hurt her by avoiding her! She knows you are to. She knows a lot. And ya know what... this might make you angry but Gustavo got her to sign a two year contract for a singing deal!"

_**KENDALL POV  
**_"What?" Just then Freight Train came in with Carlos and James already over his shoulders and picked me and Logan up. When he carries us in the hall I see HER standing there leaning on the wall but she follows Freight Train. "Why does she get to follow you?" I ask. "Because, Kendork, I am buds with Freight Man up there. And I actually listen to Gustavo." She smiles and I just want to... what is she doing? "What are you doing?" I ask. "Getting my Ipod out. I don't plan on talking to people who avoid me." And with that she put on her head phones and started nodding her head with the rythm. "What are you listening to?" Carlos asked. "Phonecall." she smiled again.

**LATER AT ROCQUE RECORDS**

_**LOGAN POV  
**_"Jaci, meet the dogs." Gustavo said. "I've meet all of them. But I'm more familar with these three." She pointed to everyone but Kendall. "Can you show them what you can do?" she looked unsure, maybe she'll make her own defeat like Kendall wants. "I guess, same or other?" he thought then said same. "Okay."

"Dogs, follow."

When we were in out of the recording booth **(?)** Gustavo told her to start... and she did... sorta.

Well when she was suppose to start... she didn't... we waited... then Gustavo said, "Is it the stage fright thing again?" she nodded, "It's okay. Just sing!" Then her hand went to her stomache and her other went to her heart. And she passed out...

**VVV **

**VVV**

**VVV**

**Review**

**ReVIEW!**

**REVIEW NOW!**

oh and i put Gustavo on anti crazy meds they make him completly different!


	3. She Likes Him

_**KENDALL POV  
**_I was the closest to the door, so I was also the first out the door. "Oh my god!" Carlos was hyperventalating (? again ?) and James was trying to figure out if she was dead. Logan, being the smart one, picked up her wrist to check for a pulse. "James what's wrong with her? She looked like she couldn't breathe!" James got scared then said, "Maybe she couldn't. She does have asthma." See that's something I would have never guessed. "Maybe she had an asthma attack." Logan said. Then she kinda came around and told logan to get her inhaler out of her bag. It took him at least 3 minutes to find it too. But as soon as she used it she started coming around. "Since when do you have asthma?" Carlos asked, "Since I was 8."

_**JACI POV**_

"I'll be alright." I breathed to my friends... and Kendall **(OKAY LOOK I SHALLL BE HONEST... I TRULY LOVE KENDALL BUT JACI DOES TOO SHE'S JUST MAD CUZ HE'S AVOIDING HER). **

"So do think you can still sing?" Logan said, I started being smiley.

"Yeah. I think I can."

_**LOGAN POV**_

She must want this bad, I mean, she was still breathing hard when she started singing. But when she started singing Kendall's eyes got pretty big.

_**KENDALL POV**_

I probley looked like an idoit standing there, I bet my eyes where pretty big too.

_"I could tell you his favorite colors green  
He loves to argue, born on the seventeenth  
His sister's beautiful, he has his father's eyes  
And if you ask me if I love him, I'd lie"_

She's good, **(A/N: I DON'T OWN I'D LIE EITHER) **why am I mad at her again?

_****__"He'd never tell you but he can play guitar  
I think he can see through everything but my heart  
First thought when I wake up is, "My god, he's beautiful"  
So I put on my make up and pray for a miracle"_

"Yes, I could tell you his favorite colors green  
He loves to argue oh and it kills me  
His sisters beautiful he has his father's eyes  
And if you asked me if I love him  
If you ask me if I love him, I'd lie"

LATER AT THE PALM WOODS

"Hey Jaci you got a minute?" I asked, she showed no response what so ever, then I realized she headphones in, and she was asleep. I was quite curious about what she was listening to. I pulled her headphones out and picked up her Ipod. The song was titled: Kendall singing Check Yes Juliet. I'm not sure how but that sounded a lot like me. I have to admit though I do like that song. **(Youtube) **Then it switched to: Kendall singing Phonecall. How many songs does she have with this Kendall **(XD) **singing songs? And... what's this? It looks like she has a video of me and Logan talking about her. Hmmm... and what's this? She was writing when she fell asleep... oh. My. God. I've hit the jackpot... a diarie. I put the headphones back silently and tiptoed out of the apartment.

_**JACI POV  
**_"Jaci! What's wrong?" Katie asked me as I sat and cried on her couche. "It's missing!" I cried. "What is?" she asked, I looked at her and said "My diarie."

"Oh."

_**LOGAN POV  
**_"What are you reading that is so amazing?" I ask Kendall. "Nothing. Nothing at all." He said as he closed it and put it away. I only caught a quick glimpse of the word JACI'S DO NOT OPEN OR READ and below that it said Journal "No you didn't!" I said shocked. "I know." He said. "Don't tell on me!" "I wouln't."

"Did you know she broke up with Jacob?" I looked at him. "NO! Why would I want to know that?"

"I don't know. You know what though... she likes me." I starred at him like he was crazy... but then again... he was! Reading her dairie like that.

_**KENDALL POV  
**_I snuck back inside and walked over to the couche. Oh crap... Katie was sitting there telling Jaci it would be okay, and Jaci was saying that it wouldn't be alright. Then I slowly, and without being noticed, layed the diarie on the table and walked out the door.

_****_**V**

**V**

**V**

**V**

**REVIEW!**

**V**

**V**

**V**

**V**


	4. Ipods, Diaries, and Liars

_**sorry i keep forgetting my disclaimer! okay do not under and way own big time rush i only own the plot and Jaci *interagater walks away* and i also own Kendall Schmidt! Mwa ha ha! MWA HAHA!

* * *

**_

JACI POV

Yes, Yes, Yes. I saw Kendall come in and put my diarie on the table, oh don't get me wrong he will pay for this later.

_**LATER**_

_**KENDALL POV**_

"Just a nice quiet day by the pool." I said laying in a chair by the pool. "Yup," said Logan. Carlos and James just sighed. "Kendall!" I almost flipped out of my chair. "Dude, she found out." Logan said showing no sympathy. "I would run. She looks mad."

"No, then she'll be mad because I would be avoiding her more."

"Good point, oh well! That's what YOU get for doing what you did!" I could only glare at Logan. Stupid brain boy was right, she looked really mad. Carlos jumped up and tried to change her mind on what she was doing. "Carlos, your my friend, so I will make myself clear, I only want to kill Kendall. But if you or anyone else gets in my way you will be moved to inside the pool."

_Oh crap_. "Now Kendall. You get three minutes to explain yourself before I kill you." I'm scared. "So I walked in, you were listening to some guy named Kendall sing Check yes Juliet and Phonecall. You were asleep. I was curious, so I listened to you Ipod and read your diarie while you where asleep. And I returned it later."

She was shotting daggers at me, "Okay. But how much did you read exactly?" She asked. "I- um- the whole thing." I was really suprised she didn't start crying or slap me. "Okay. But if you ever read my diarie again. You wouln't be pretty anymore. You got it Kendork?" I nodded, in truth I knew she would never hurt me, but she scared me really bad.

Even when she threatened me I thought she was cute... I have problems... don't I?

"Look..." she honestly looked like she was about to cry, "just go back to avoiding me. I get my own apartment anyway. Just let me live my life and I'll let you live you yours, because... well..." then the first tear went over the edge of her eyelid and she walked past me and went upstairs to her apartment.

"Wait!" Without thinking my hand shot out and caught her wrist. She never even flinched, but she did turn look at me then flip me, "Leave me alone Kendork! I can'- ca- can't cry over you anymore! I don't wanna shed one more tear over you! And that's all you do is make me cry! Leave me alone!" and with that she ran inside tears coming full on.

I don't know where that stupid tear came from but for some reason I started to silently cry to. "What did I do?" I asked myself.

_**JACI POV**_

"Ms. Knight, I'm so sorry to leave like this but you know me. I have to. You to Katie I'm really sorry. I promise next time I'll stay longer."

"It's ok," Katie said.

"Just becarful Jaci." Ms. Knight told me.

"I will, will you do me a favor?" she nodded.

"Give this package to the boys for me." I gave them both goodbye hugs and walked out of the apartment.

_**KENDALL POV**_

When we walked in my mom gave us a package and told us Jaci had said to give it to us. It had letters in it. James also had a photo album in it. Carlos got a cupon for a smoothie and Logan got a book that they had talked about. I simply got a letter. It said:

_Dear Kendall,_

_If your reading this... you should assume you'll never see me again. And since you will not see me again, I have this to say, I'm in love with you Kendall. I have been since I meet you. How where you so ignorant to this simple fact! I starred at you all the time. I stuttered when I talked to you. I blushed. I cryed. And you read the diarie, you know. What I'm trying to say is, I'll miss you the most. Don't blame yoursef for this. Things weren't working out. I will be back to see your mom and Katie but you wouln't see me. I can't stand that pain. Um... well... just... I'll miss you... I love you Kendall... OH! And I did leave you a present. It's in the cabnit under the sink taped to the top of the cabnit. Good bye Kendall. Good luck, have a nice life._

_Love,_

_Jaci Erin Holmes_

Again, she made me cry. Another stupid tear rolled down my cheek. I walked over to the cabnit and looked at the top, there taped secretly and safely, was her Ipod and her diarie. In side the diarie was another not that said

_You read it once. I don't want it anymore._

"Hmmm..." I said. "What?" Logan asked. "Nothing." I said.

"Why are you crying?" Carlos asked.

"I'm not," I lied**_.

* * *

_**

come on kendall your crying i know it! BTW! Jaci has brown hair and blue eyes, she's 5' 10 1/2 and is very athletic.

come on people reveiw it!

XD,

CookieMonsterGirl


	5. POPULATION: 36

_**DISCLIAMER: ONLY OWN THE PLOT AND THE CHACTERS YOU DONT KNOW**_

_**2 YEARS LATER**_

_**JACI POV**_

"Close your eyes, clear your heart, let it go. Do you feel any better?" My friend Crystal asked me. "No. But guess what!" I said gleefully. **(If you watch that stupid show Glee... Loser... *gets slapped in back of head* kidding!) **"What?" she said excited now.

"Katie called, said her and Ms. Knight want me to come visit them, like stay in a hotel and spend the days with them. And they said you could come to." she looked as happy as I was. Since we were 18 now we rented a little house and stayed there, I mean it's only around $1000 a month total and we get enought money for like three times that with our gigs. Let me say that clearer, I still preform, for money now! Anyway. We live in Louisiana (?), a small town named Quinton... i mean small, we have a population od somewhere around 50. **(TRUTHFULLY LAST TIME I CHECKED THE POPULATION WAS 36) **

_**KENDALL POV**_

"What's Katie so hyped up about?" I asked my mom. She eyed me then said, "No reason. Your going to be rehearsing all week right?" I nodded and she sighed and looked more at ease. "Whatever." I went in mine and Logan's room and sat on my bed. I plugged my headphones into the Ipod for the thousandth time to watch the video. It was her, the girl I loved, Jaci Erin Holmes, playing her gutiar and singing I'd Lie. She recorded it befroe she left, on her Ipod, so I could do whatever I wanted with it. When she left, she left me her diarie (which has a safe home under my pillow) and her Ipod. "I can't wait until we finally get to see her again..." I heard Logan say from the livingroom. I opened the door and walked into the kitchen and everyone went silent.

"Hi everyone. Are we having a 'Let's keep Kendall out' club meeting?" I said sarcasticly. Katie looked upset and my mom... my mom just looked emotionless. "When?" Logan asked looking at my mom.

She sighed and said, "Monday."

"NO! We have to rehearse!" my mom smiled at Logans comment.

"Exactly. That's how it has to be."

**LATER THAT NIGHT**

I rolled over and picked up the Ipod, went to the videos... hang on... what's this?

There was a new video on the Ipod. It was her but how? I sat up in my bed and looked around the room. Then played the video.

"Is it working? I hope so." She breathed in and the closed her eyes and said, "Look, I'm not your fave person in the world. I get that. But if you even care the slightest bit about me you will stay away from your apartment Monday, Tuesday, Wednesday, Thursday, and Friday of this week. Between 9am and 3pm. I still love you, don't ever forget that." Then some unknown voice said, "Kendall?" I could hear Jaci wince at my name. Did I bring her that much pain? Then you could hear her crying. "Kendall is that you?" Logan asked. "Um.. ya..."

**MONDAY**

_**JACI POV**_

"OMG! It's so good to see you guys! I missed you both so much!" I said to Ms. Knight and Katie. We talked for hours then I said, "Can I use your bathroom?" Katie smiled "Of course. You know where it is." I walked down the familair apartment and went into the bathroom. Then I heard him... I instantly knew I had to get out of there. I peeked out the door and he had his back to me so I opened the door and silently guestured to him and me and told then I had to go. I shut the door harder than intended so of course he heard me and followed me into the hall.

But no I am a good and fast runner and he will never catch me.

_**KENDALL POV**_

I heard the door close and ran to it and looked into the hallway. Nothing. Crap. "I'm going for a walk." I said as I walked out the door.

I walked until my feet hurt and then more, and ended up at... the park? I heard someone crying and looked through a bush and saw her... the girl of my dreams... crying because of me. Again.

_**JACI POV**_

I heard a brach break and bushes move so I pulled my knife out, "Who's there?" I shouted. Then HE steped in front of me.

_**KENDALL POV**_

She had pulled a knife out, and shouted "Who's there?" When she saw me, I knew I was forgiven for all the pain I had caused to her. She instantly fell to the ground weeping. I ran over and tried to calm her. Then her phone rang, It was Big Green Tractor by Jason Aldean. She anwsered it, "What Austin? No! I told you no! Tell Johnny I said hey and I will be there." I looked at her. "I love you." I can't believe I just said that. She sighed. Then mumbled somthing like Close your eyes, clear your heart, let it go. I wasn't sure because she passed out. I picked her up and she felt weightless. I carried her all the way back to my apartment. When I came in everyone gasped.

_**THE NEXT DAY**_

She sat up, unsure of her surroundings. "Where am I?" her eyes sparkled with tears. "It's okay. You are at Ms. Knights apartment. There is no need to cry." I told her, she gasped and turned to face me. "Kendall is that..." I smiled "Yeah It's me." And I started crying to.

**I NEED 2 REVIEWS FOR NEXT CHAPPY!**


End file.
